


Remember us

by Sof_27



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love, this is a birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sof_27/pseuds/Sof_27
Summary: After a mission Ava comes back with a hit on the head. When she wakes up things are different than how she remembers them to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mar_47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_47/gifts).



> This is a present for my friend Mar that was one of the first people who commented on my work and made me want to keep writing. 
> 
> Hope you all like it. Please excuse my poor english. Have a great day and leave a friendly comment if you feel like it! Wish you all happy holidays!

Sara was at the gym of the Waverider. Ava was on a particularly tough mission and she was gone for 2 days now. They had only communicated once this whole time and it was very brief. Sara understood that it was hard for Ava to contact her given the mission she was in but she still missed her way too much.

They were together for 3 years now but Sara couldn’t get enough of her. The bed feeling too big, too empty, the sheets too cold without Ava in it. That is why she got out of bed at the crack of dawn, knowing that no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t sleep without Ava’s presence next to her. She cursed herself for that. She was sleeping alone for years. She was a former assassin, how could it be that she needed to be tacked in, cuddling around her girlfriend to fall asleep?

She took a look at the picture of the two of them that was placed on the nightstand next to her and she remembered the reason why. It’s because Ava is the best thing that has ever happened to her. She is the air that she breathes, the only person who looked at her and could see her. She was the love of her life and she couldn’t imagine a day without her.

That is why she had to think of something else until the beautiful director was back. She went to the bridge. The time was 4:30 and that meant that the legends were probably asleep. She checked the anachronisms map and the magicometer but there was nothing there. Nothing that she could work on and take her mind off of the things she wanted to do to Ava once she got back, cause 2 days were 2 days too long for Sara to miss her girlfriend.

She walked to the gym and started stretching before she start her workout routine. She was there punching a boxing bag when Gideon spoke. “Captain, we’re receiving a transmission from the Time Bureau. It’s Agent Green.” Gideon clarified. “Put him on Gid.” Sara said as her brows were put together wondering what the hell Gary wanted.

“Captain Lance, I am sorry to bother you but you need to come to the Bureau as soon as possible.” Gary’s nervous voice came through. “What is it Gary?” Sara asked worry pulling on her chest. “It’s Director Sharpe. There has been an incident. I have to go, please hurry.” Gary said and the transmission ended.

Sara was on full panic mode as she run back to her room. She got Ava’s spare time courier and she portaled to the Bureau, still wearing her gym clothes and she was a bit sweaty but she couldn’t think about that. She had to make sure Ava was ok. She saw Gary walking rather fast and she walked up on him. “What the hell is going on Gary? Where is Ava?” Sara demanded to know.

Gary motioned her to follow him as he started talking. “The team was finishing up the mission they thought that they had taken care of all the fugitives. One by one the agents were portaling back to report to the Bureau before they went back home. Director Sharpe was supposed to be the last one to portal in but before she did a fugitive came from behind her and knocked her out. After 10 minutes the last agent that portaled back to the bureau noticed that she hadn’t come back and went back to find her. She was not responding so she is at the Bureau medical unit. She is still out and we don’t know what is wrong with her. I thought maybe it would be better to get her to the Waverider. So Gideon could heal her faster.” Gary said as they were walking fast towards the Bureau medical room.

Sara could only focus on one thing. And that was that Ava had been hurt. She started running, having Gary following her, trying to keep up with her. She opened the door and the agents that were there in the room froze. Gary nodded and one by one they walked out. Sara hated seeing Ava hurt. She hated even more the fact that she was not responding.

Without loosing any more time she opened the portal straight to the med bay of the Waverider and Gary helped her getting Ava on the medical chair. “Gideon, scan her up” Sara said worrying evident in her voice. “Yes captain.” Came the AI’s voice.  Sara sat next to Ava, holding her hand with one hand and passing her fingers through her hair with the free one. After a few moments the scan was complete. “It appears that Director Sharpe received a magical blow on the head. I can administer something to help speed up the healing process. She should regain consciousness within the next couple of hours.” Gideon said.

Sara let out a sigh of relief and she jumped a bit when Gary started speaking as her focus was fixed on Ava. “I should get back to the bureau, keep things organized until director Sharpe gets back. Please let me know if you need anything or if something changes.” Gary said in his scared sounding voice. “Sure Gary. Thank you for notifying me.” Sara said with a sniff. “No problem Captain Lance, you know you are my OTP.” Gary replied and to that Sara smiled at him before opening a portal back to his office.

Sara told Gideon to inform the Legends about what happened once they got up, as it was still very early and no one had woken up yet. About an hour later Zari came into the med bay with a cup of coffee. She offered it to the captain and Sara thanked her. She told her what had happened and Zari waited with her, keeping Sara company until her friend was up.

“Director Sharpe is gaining her consciousness Captain.” Gideon informed her and Sara turned closer to Ava, never letting her hand go. She saw Ava’s face twitch a bit and she let out a small growl before she opened her eyes just a smear. Sara’s face lit up. “Hey there babe. How are you feeling my love?” Sara said to her with a wide loving smile, relieved that Ava was coming back to her senses, leaning in to place a kiss on the back of Ava’s hand, still holding it in her own.

As soon as the words registered into Ava’s fogy brain she looked up at Sara in shock. She took her hand away and moved to get up from the chair. “What the hell do you think you’re doing Miss Lance? What is this? Did you kidnap me? Oh I will have to talk to Director Hunter about that.” Ava said furious looking down on Sara as she was buttoning her blazer, her hand coming up to her head, twitching her eyes in pain from feeling a shooting pain right through her brain.

Sara was shocked. “Ava, honey. Are you ok? It’s me Sara.” Sara said taking one step closer to Ava, wanting nothing else than to wrap the taller blond in her arms. “I know exactly who you are miss Lance.” Ava replied, trying to control the pain she felt. “It appears that Director Sharpe is facing symptoms of amnesia Captain. Her brain seems to be rebooting from the trauma. She is experiencing heavy migraines and she does not recognize you as her partner.” Came Gideon’s voice.

It took a moment for Ava to focus on what the AI just said. “Wa, wait. Did she just call me Director Sharpe?” Ava said her eyes wide in shock. “Yes she did, and she also said that Sara here is your girlfriend…. For the last three years? Honestly I thought that you two would have calmed down by now but ….nope. You are still going for it like it’s your first month together.” Zari said teasingly them like she would often do, trying to bring memories to her friend. “I am sorry Miss Tomas, I find this very hard to believe. This must be an anachronism of some short.” Ava said in disbelief. “I am afraid it is not Director Sharpe. You were on a mission when you took a blow in your head. As the highest official on the field you were supposed to return last but you got hit before you opened the portal. The last returning agent came back to look for you. You were brought to my care after Mr Green contacted Captain Lance who is your emergency contact for the last 3 years.” The AI stated the facts to Ava.

Ava turn to look at Sara who just stood there looking at her. Her eyes were all red and there was a deep sadness in her expression. “There must be a mistake. I can assure you that there is no chance that I and Miss Lance could ever be….. Not in a million years. I must find what is wrong and fix it before it’s too late.” Ava said and opened a portal to the Bureau.

Sara stood there looking at the spot were Ava just disappeared and she felt her tears run down her cheeks. Zari was next to her a second later, pulling her in for a tight hug. “Hey, hey…. It’s gonna be ok, maybe it’s temporary like her brain will get fixed in a couple of minutes. She just took a hit that’s all. She is crazy about you there is no way that she would forget you.” Zari tried to reassure her captain rubbing her hand on back of the shorter woman.

……….

Ava got into the bureau but she was confused. She checked her time courier and she had indeed portaled into the work setting but this was not the field office in Star City. She was at the headquarters. She started walking when she heard Gary’s voice. “Director Sharpe. Thank god you’re back. I was so worried. You took that hit in your head and no one knew what had happened to you since you were not responding and then I had to call your emergency contact so I called Captain Lance to get you to the Waverider to heal up. I thought Captain Lance would have insisted for you to take the rest of the day off. I mean she has always been the only one to make you take it slow after you get hurt….. Director Sharpe are you ok?” Gary started talking uncontrollably but when Ava didn’t cut him off and her expression got shocked and confused he got the message that something was wrong, “Why don’t we get into your office Director?” Gary said and Ava nodded letting him lead the way as she had no clue which direction her office was supposed to be.

They were there a moment later. Ava saw her name on the plague on the desk writing Director Ava Sharpe on it. She circled the office to sit on the chair and her eyes fell on the two framed photos on her desk. One of them was Ava with Gary and the rest of the Legends on New Years’ Eve 2019 from the looks of it. Sara was sitting on her lap looking at her fondly, her arms passed around Ava’s neck as Ava’s one hand was holding Sara on place from her waist, the other resting on Sara’s thigh. Zari was next to them on the sofa smiling happily. Nate and Gary were on the floor raising their glasses to the camera while Mick Rory was just drinking, sitting in the armchair, still in the frame but not giving a fuck about the photo.

The other flame was a picture of her and Sara. They were in some sort of a field, their foreheads were pressed together. Sara’s hands were on Ava’s neck and Ava’s were resting on the small of Sara’s waist holding her close and both smiling blissfully. There was flash in her vision as if she remembered the picture been taken for just a second and then still felt that confused feeling looking at it as if it never happened.

“Are you ok Director Shapre?” Gary asked worryingly. “I am fine Gary I just need to fix whatever it is that is broken here cause this is not happening.” Ava said moving her finger around showing the pictures of her Sara and the legends been so close. “ What are you talking about?” Gary asked looking like he was missing something.

“I am not the Director, Gary. Benet is supposed to be the Director or Hunter and I am not friends with the legends, they are criminals needing to be in prison. Also this….. THIS is never happening. This woman could never be my girlfriend. So this must be an anachronism.” Ava stated as it was the only logical explanation and it was at that moment when Gary had an epiphany.

“What’s the date today Ava?” He asked casualy. “It’s October 10th 2017, why?” Ava asked frowning to the random question. “I see what’s happened. You hit your head and I think you have some short of amnesia Director… I mean Ava. In fact the date is 20/12/2020. What you said about Director Benet, you being just an agent hating the legends and Captain Lance is totally, totally true but things have changed way too much since then.” Gary said and took a pause waiting for Ava to take in the news. The tall woman looked blindly somewhere over his shoulder considering his words.

Taking the fact that she didn’t protest as a positive sign he continued. “I think that the hit caused your brain to go back to that memory but things are way more different than what you remember. Both Directors Hunter and Benet are dead for starters. Director Benet died after he was attacked by gorilla Graud and Director Hunter sacrificed his life to save the world fighting a time demon. You started working closer with the legends after professor Stein passed away and it wasn’t long after that where you and Captain Lance fell in love. You have been together for 3 years now and honestly you have never been happier. Also you are killing it as a Director. The Agency has one of the highest scores on the government board and everything is going smoothly.” Gary said as he thought that that sums things up.

“You mean to say that this is not some short of mistake? I actually fell in love with this despicable, incapable, irresponsible, infuriating woman?” Ava said in horror. “I am afraid so Director Sharpe. And you also mention to me the other day that you were having a conversation of getting married at some point.” Gary said hoping that this might boost her memory but it seems it only made it worse as it was obvious that Ava was disgusted from that thought.

“I think I am going to go home…. I need…. I need some time.” Ava said and before Gary could say anything else she opened a portal and stepped in.

…………………

Once again she checked again and she was definitely at the home destination of her courier. It seemed she have upgraded from her small apartment to a beautiful two stories one. She could see herself living there, especially if she truly was the Director of the Time Bureau. There was a Bureau symbol above the desk in a room that was a mix between a study and a library. There was also a frame on the wall with 5 time bureau medals but she wasn’t sure if it was art or if it was supposed to mean something … could she have been awarded the same medal 5 times? She didn’t really care.

She moved closer to the desk. There were more frames there, more pictures of her and Sara. She picked on up. They must have been on vacation on this one. They were in bikinis, Sara was piggy backing Ava, her legs were griped on Ava’s waist and her hands were around Ava’s neck as she was pressing a kiss on Ava’s temple while Ava’s arms were holding tight on Sara’s thighs keeping her in place, her face having an expression of ultimate happiness. She didn’t even know her face was capable of such an expression. She needed a drink.

She walked over to the bar cart that was in the corner of the room. Of course there would be another damn photo there. She poured herself a glass of whiskey and she took this one in her hands. It was someone’s birthday. In this one Ava was kissing Sara. Nate and Ray were making silly faces in the background while Zari was rolling her eyes while eating a donut and Mick being Mick was just sipping his beer while a birthday cake was in front of Sara and Ava. Birthday’s she thought. She hated birthdays.

She let the photo down and she downed the whiskey. She explored the house trying to find the bedroom which was ofcourse at the top floor. More photos of her and Sara were on the night stand. What was it with these photos anyway? She never really liked having her picture taken so how could there be all these photos and why were they all about the Legends and this god damn captain Lance.

She opened the closet to get into something more comfortable. She took out the first pair of sweatpants that she found and after taking off her time bureau suit, she slipped them on. Something wasn’t right. The pants were too tight on her waist and thighs and too short for her. She took in a deep breath and with frustration she came to realize that these were probably her “girlfriend’s” sweats.

 

…………………..

“Captain Lance, I must inform you that agent Green has bearded the ship.” Came Gideon’s voice and  Sara run to the bridge. “What is it Gary? Is she ok? Did she remember?” Sara said desperately hoping for a positive answer. “I am afraid not Captain Lance. She thinks she is back in October 2017. She didn’t even know she was the director, she thought that it was an anachronism. She didn’t know that directors Hunter and Benet were dead. I told her as much as I could hoping to trigger her memory but she just got a headache and she got home.” Gary said talking really fast and hoping that Sara would have a solution.

Sara wiped a tear that fell down her face as her hopes that Ava got her memory back shuttered. “Gideon, what are we supposed to do in situations like this?” Sara asked but before she could say anything Ray started talking. “Sara the human brain is the most complicated of all our organs. Scientists don’t really know how exactly all of our neurons are connected. Taking a hit on the head could have thousands of outcomes. Amnesia from a strong hit could be temporary, from a day to a month or in severe cases could be permanent. You should just be there for her if she wants and describing things that already happened might help.” Ray said with an understanding and sad expression in his face really wanting to have better news for his Captain but wanting to be realistic at the same time.

“I should do that. I should go find her.” Sara said and walked back to her room to get dressed. She took a quick shower and put on her jeans and the time bureau hoodie that Ava had gifted her as a joke but she actually loved it, making her feel that Ava was close to her when she was away. When she got ready she took a deep breath and opened a portal to their house.

…………………………..

Sara took in the view of Ava in her sweatpants looking ridiculously cute and for a second she forgot all about the amnesia taking a step in with a smile on her face, needing to wrap the taller woman into her arms and never let go. It was then that Ava realized her presence and spoke.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE MISS LANCE?” She yelled with frustration as she was sure the infuriating woman would never let go the fact that she saw her in a pair of sweats that was way too short for her frame, thinking she looked like an idiot. Sara froze on her feet, Ava’s words cutting her like a knife, the smile left her lips and tears started threatening to fall again as the hate that was evident in Ava’s eyes was unbearable. “Ava….. We need to talk. This is actually our house. Baby don’t you remember? Don’t you remember me? My love 2 years ago we were laying on this bed when you asked me to move in with you.” Sara said and she could no longer hold back her tears as her words seemed to fall on a wall as Ava’s face was still full of disgust and hate. Sara took a step closer entering Ava’s personal space and rose her hand to cup Ava’s cheek looking into her eyes with all her love. “My love it’s me. Ava come back to me I know you are still in there. I know that all of the things we’ve been through are still in there. Come back to me I need you. Don’t you remember our first date? Or our first fight? Or the mission we went on the summer camp? Or the party you threw for the Legends when you gave us the medals for fixing time? ” Sara said but Ava didn’t respond. She was confused and frustrated and frozen in place not knowing what to do about Sara’s hand on her cheek.

She knew what she knew though and no matter how her body reacted for that brief moment she took a deep breath to compose herself and rose her own hand on Sara’s wrist. Sara’s eyes lit up with the touch but it took a moment to register that the pressure that Ava was applying was not the loving kind. Ava’s eyes got filled with hate and frustration as she used her grip on Sara’s hand to remove it from her cheek. “I don’t recall any of that Miss Lance. For me you and the band of idiots you call your team are nothing more than common criminals and trust me when I say that next time you break into my house you will be placed under arrest. In fact next time I see you or any of the Legends you will be under arrest, you have my word on that. Now get out before I shoot you.” Ava said in her most cold, angry voice.

Sara was in shock. She didn’t know what to do or what to say. She was just standing there looking at the woman she loved, the woman she adored, looking back at her with such loath that it was hurting more than any bullet or sword or arrow could ever do. “DID YOU NOT HEAR ME MISS LANCE?” Ava said again and Sara jumped. She sniffed trying to compose herself and came back to her senses. “Oh I did Director Sharpe.” Sara said and turned around opening a portal. “But just so you know….. I am not giving up on you. Cause the last 3 years have been the best years of my life, of OUR lives and deep down you know it and I am sure you will come back to me cause …. “ She took a step back into Ava’s personal space and said the rest. “ Cause you and I were destined from the universe to be together and make each other happy… So hate me as much as you want now, but I am never going to give up on you.” Sara said with determination and turned back to walk through the portal.


	2. Memory Errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinks are tough. But there is something there.   
> PS: I am sick and I can't think of a better summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not happy with this chapter but I want to get to my point of the story so I guess I have to go with what I have.  
> Happy Christmas Eve everyone!   
> Wish good health, happiness and luck to all.   
> Thank you for reading my stories.   
> Have a good day!

The sound of the alarm made her come out of her sleep. Ava took a moment to stare on the ceiling. Her dreams were a mess. They were filled of the Legends and flashes of a blond woman with ocean blue eyes, looking at her with so much love that made her chest feeling like it was too small for her heart. And then again she knew she had to put her behind bars cause she was a time criminal. All of them were! The Legends were the worst thing that happened to time itself.

She got up and took a shower, getting ready for work. She put her hair up in a bun and put on her suit. She made herself a coffee and after taking a deep breath, trying to compose herself, she opened a portal to her office.

She took a look at the plaque with the words Director Ava Shapre written on it and it was still foreign but she had to live in this “new” reality. She sat down at her office, her eyes fell again on the frames on her desk. She clenched her teeth and took them in her hands intending to throw them in the trash but something stopped her. She held them, her hand hovering above the trash when she decided against it and she just shoved them into a drawer instead.

She asked Gary to clear her schedule. She had a lot of catching up to do. If she really had just forgotten the last three years, she better start catching up. She ordered a cadet to bring into her office all the mission reports from the last 3 years. The files were in her office a while later. She asked not to be disturbed and she just dived in. Reading report after report thinking how on earth could she ever let the Legends handle such missions and in this idiotic way. She was impressed by the fact that time was still supposed to be “intact”. In her books that was a miracle.

She couldn’t help but notice that she paid a little more attention when Sara’s name was mentioned. She noticed how it was her own reports that were praising the Captain’s actions. She felt angry at herself when for a brief moment she felt proud when she read about how Sara and her team defeated Mallus.

She forced herself keep reading through the reports onwards trying to remember what the Legends really were. They were criminals, not friends and especially not romantic material.

…………………………………….

Sara was determined to find a way to fix this. She needed Ava back. She had to be able to get lost in her embrace again. She needed her next to her when she fell asleep and when she woke up. She needed her in her life and that was what she was going to do. She was going to fix this, one way or another.

“Gather around people!” She yelled in the coms for her team to assemble on the bridge. Zari was the first to appear in the bridge with a donut in her hand. “Morning cap.” She said, looking like she wasn’t quite awake yet. Ray came next with a sympathetic smile on his face as he said good morning to the two women. Mick entered the room holding his morning beer and then Nate walked behind him. “Nate? What are you doing here?” Sara asked confused as he was working for the bureau for the last 3 years. “I was kicked out. Director’s orders. Apparently I am too much of a Legend to be working at the bureau…. She had Gary fire me first thing in the morning. Honestly how can she not remember anything that happened the past 3 years?!” Nate said sounding a bit hurt as he and Ava had grown very close since they’ve been working together. He had helped her a lot with things in the bureau and they had grown to have some short of a sibling relationship.

“Guys … You all know how much Ava means to me. I also know how much she means to you too. We are her family and we need to find a way to get her back. So from now on this is our number one priority. Ray and Nate … I want you to do your science and research things…. Try to find something that might help us, anything. Gideon …. Any medical stuff about amnesia that might help. I need suggestions about how we should treat her. I mean will it help if we reenact our first date or a mission? Anything…. Zari … do your simulation thing… see if there will be any ripple effects if we just go back in time and bring Ava back before she get the blow in the head. Mick….. you and I let’s just go get a drink cause I really need one. Let’s find a way to fix this.” Sara said as she started feeling desperate again.

Five hours later Sara was pacing back and forth in her office. None of her team members had come up with an answer. Gideon told her that she shouldn’t force Ava into anything that she didn’t want to. She should be ready and willing for her memory to come back. If she feel hostility and anger and start building her walls, her memories may never resurface. That was a hard thing for Sara to hear cause all she wanted was to portal into the woman’s office and just take her down a memory lane using a time courier to make her see their life together and how much in love they were.

Zari came back with more bad news. There was no way to extract Ava before the blow. All the other scenarios ended up with an important fugitive escape causing the timeline to collapse.

Ray and Nate were not much of a help ether as from all the research they made they just had to agree that Gideon was right. Only if Ava was ready her memories would come back so they just had to wait.

Sara was not satisfied with that answer. She couldn’t just sit there and do nothing. How could they expect her to just sit there and just wait for Ava to remember who she is and what the two of them have together? They had a life together. They were supposed to go to bed together and wake up together and make plans for the future together. God for the last 3 years there wasn’t you and I between them anymore, they were a WE. They were a couple. They had a house together. Sara’s stuff were all over that apartment. How could anyone suggest she was just supposed to wait there doing nothing?

She felt angry and frustrated and most of all helpless. She had to let some steam out so she just walked to the gym without saying anything to the group of people that were gathered in her office. She started punching that boxing bag as if it was responsible for everything that was going on. She was punching it as she felt the tears running down her face. She started yelling at it, cursing, letting out her emotions.

Mick came in there a couple of hours later. He grabbed the punching bad holding it still. “I think that is enough punching for today boss.” He said in his deep scratchy voice. Sara’s hands dropped to her sides as if that was an order. He took a step in and took her gloves off of her hands. Sara’s mind didn’t register the move. Instead her mind was filled with memories. Memories of her and Ava as if it was a movie. All the happy little moments they had up until 4 days ago. How perfect Ava looks when she smiles at her, how gorgeous she is in that silly suit of hers, how peaceful she looks when she sleeps, how soothing her scent is for Sara and how much she loves her….

 She was just standing there, frozen in place. Looking at Mick but not actually seeing him. Not listening when he suggested to go get something to eat with the rest of the team, so Mick did the only thing that could think of and that was to curry her in his arms and curry her to the galley. She didn’t protest.

Moments later she was placed in a chair and a plate was placed in front of her. No one talked during dinner that day as they were unsure of what to say. Sara didn’t touch the food. She just looked at the empty seat next to her. The seat that had become Ava’s designated chair cause that was where she was supposed to be. Next to her. Making jokes on Sara’s expense and laughing at something Nate or Ray would say. Talking to Zari about something or cling her drink with Mick talking about his latest novel and how she thought he should give a bit more depth to his female characters even though she thought he was a good writer. But most importantly she was supposed to be there, her hand placed around Sara’s shoulders or on her leg, smiling at her and even pecking her lips every once in a while. Sara was supposed to give her that look and maybe touch her with a little more purpose and she would love the way Ava was blushing every time, even after all this time they had been together, she would still react as if Sara was going to go away any minute and now she was the one that was gone.

She couldn’t take it anymore. She stood up and walked to her room. She drunk a whole bottle of whiskey that night, she wore Ava’s clothes and she finally passed out as she was laying on Ava’s side of the bed, her nose buried in Ava’s pillow, still faintly smelling like her.

……………………………………..

Ava was frustrated and confused. She read all the reports and she couldn’t help but feel as if the Legends were not all that bad. She started feeling trapped like she was missing the bigger picture. Her mind was telling her that the Legends were criminals but the evidence in front of her suggested that they were heroes.

She took a deep breath to clear her mind and she moved herself up from the papers and back on the chair. She took a look at the clock and she couldn’t believe her eyes as it was saying that it was 9:30pm. She had to call it a night and she portaled back home. She walked around the house and of course she found more photos of her and Sara.

She found a box in her office and she just shoved them all in there. She got a bottle of wine and she got up into her room. She decided on taking a bath. Letting the hot water and the wine calm her down seemed like a good idea. She took off her clothes and she slipped into the bathtub trying to relax while sipping some of the wine. She closed her eyes for a moment and there was a flash in her mind. Something like a memory. An image of her and Sara in this bathtub, relaxing together, laughing at something silly.

She opened her eyes feeling as if it was a nightmare but her heart was trying to tell her something that her mind seemed that was trying to ignore. For a moment she felt as if she wanted to portal to the Waverider and wrap its Captain into her arms but that feeling left as fast as it came to her.

She got out of the bathtub soon after that telling herself that she was too tired and she had been influenced by all these reports on Legends missions and all the things that she had been told about them in addition to all those damn photos and all she needed was a good night sleep.

She put on her pyjamas and tried to sleep. She couldn’t help the feeling that something was wrong but she chose to ignore it letting her tired brain fall asleep.

…………………………………….

Sara woke up and she was hangover. She got under the shower and forced herself to endure the cold water, trying to sober up. She got ready and she walked out of her room. She got herself a coffee from the galley and asked Gideon it there was anything needing fixing. She was relieved when Gideon told her that there was a level 4 that they could work on.

Sara gathered the team and gave her orders without the usual motivation speech. They all got dressed in time appropriate clothes for China 1643 where their mission was to continue the built of the great wall of China during the Ming dynasty as something was messing that up.

They were in position and had located the target when Sara was going to give the green light for Mick and Nate to proceed with the plan when she heard the portal open behind her.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Miss Lance? The bureau did not give you the authorization to take on this mission. You are to stand down and get back to your ship immediately.” Ava said in her cold authoritarian voice.

It cut Sara like a knife but she didn’t say anything. Gideon, Ray and Nate told her that she shouldn’t force anything. She called her team to fall back and she watched as the time bureau agents took care of the mission.

When she finally got the courage to turn around, Ava was gone. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and forced herself to get back to the ship. She didn’t want to face the team, she wasn’t really hungry ether so she just walked up to her room wanting to fall asleep and maybe then she could have Ava back in her dreams.

She got into one of Ava’s white button shirts and hugged Ava’s pillow. She let herself go and cried herself to sleep, needing to dream about her love.

 

…………………………………………….

Ava didn’t know what was wrong with her. She felt weird like she was in a constant battle with herself. She did the right thing, she told the legends to stand down and let the expert agents of the time bureau to take care of the job but why was it that she felt so wrong, guilty even for the way she spoke to them.

She sat back on her chair and she poured herself a glass of whiskey. What the hell was going on? She downed one, two and then three glasses of whiskey when she felt the effects of it. She moved to stand up to pour herself another but she realized she was slightly off balance and she decided against it. She thought that it would be a better idea to go back home

She moved her hand to the time courier. Her vision was a bit blurry, not totally able to read the small screen but she made out the word home so she opened the portal and stepped in.

……………………………………………….

Something wasn’t right. This wasn’t her home. She took a closer look of her time courier and noticed that next to the word home there was a number 2. She took a moment to take in her surroundings.

She was on the Waverider and more specifically she was in the Captains quarters. She took a look over at the bed only to see Sara sleeping. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the beautiful captain there looking so peaceful. She felt an urge to just go lay next to her. To tack that strand of hair that was in front of her face behind her ear.

Why was she feeling like that? It was 5 days ago that she was supposed to lock the legends into the deepest jail. Oh yeah it was 3 years ago….

Sara stirred and opened her eyes. She took in the form of Ava standing there and it took her a moment to make sure that she was really there and she wasn’t dreaming. Her face lit up and her heart filled with a warm feeling thinking that everything was going to be back to normal. She shot up going to wrap Ava in her arms but as she took a look in Ava’s confused expression she froze in place.

“I am …. I am sorry miss Lance. There must have been a mistake. I … I meant to portal home and … I made a mistake. I must go….” Ava said and took an unsteady step trying to focus on her time courier. “Hey… No Ave’s, I mean… It’s ok Director Sharpe. Mistakes happen. You… can … you can stay here if you need to… I mean I can see that …. You can take the bed if you need It’s yours too after all, used to be… I can sleep in the office.” Sara said, hoping that Ava will accept and maybe, maybe if she wake up in their bed she might remember.

“No need Miss Lance. I am….. I’m perfectaly…. Perfectenly….I am perefectanely…… I can go home…” Ava said trying to focus on Sara’s face but failing as she was also failing to form her words. Sara took a step closer and touched Ava’s hand. Ava pouted and tried to take a step back moving her hand from Sara’s grip, only to lose her balance, resulting to hold on to Sara by instinct so she wouldn’t fall.

“Come on… Let’s get you to bed. You can lock me up in prison tomorrow.” Sara said helping Ava onto the mattress. Ava was out like the light. Sara took off her blazer and loosen her belt, taking off Ava’s shoes, placing them next to the bed, where Ava always was placing them. She covered her and sat at the end of the bed taking in the image of Ava sleeping in their bed again. She forced herself not to wrap her in her arms and after she took a pillow she walked out of the room, heading to her office.

 

……………………………………………………..

Ava woke up and it took her a moment to realize where she was. Her head was complaining. She got up and put on her shoes and her blazer. She got in the bathroom and fixed her hair up in her tight usual bun.

She walked in the bridge but she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to say to any of the members of the ship, so when she got there she just thought it would be better to just open a portal back to the bureau when she heard a voice.

“Oy Ava. In a hurry, are you? Where is your mrs?.... And what is that smell?” Charlie said as she took off her glasses, tossing her bag somewhere on the floor. Ava looked at her confused “Miss Jiwe? I am sorry I don’t know what are you talking about. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go back to work. Tell your captain …. Well tell her I said thanks.” Ava said and she walked into the portal.

Charlie just stood there all confused looking at the place where Ava disappeared and thinking how strange she acted. She knew her for the last 2 years…. Why would she call her Miss Jiwe? And honestly… what was it with that smell? Charlie wondered but since it was still very early for any of the legends to be up she thought she should go cuddle up with Zari and worry about all that later.


	3. Come back to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie knows what is wrong with Ava and a plan is set for everything to be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I didn't post this sooner but I am sick and couldn't stare at the screen for too long. Hope you like it. 
> 
> I wrote it listening to the song: rewrite the stars from the movie: the greatest showman by: James Arthur and Anne-Marie. Maybe you would like to read it while listening to it.
> 
> Let me know what you think about the whole story! I love reading your thoughts!  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you had a good holiday and wish you all to have a happy new year!

“Took you long enough to find your way back to the ship.” Zari said, her voice heavy with sleep as she turned in Charlie’s arms and buried her head in the crock of Charlie’s neck. “Good morning to you too, gorgeous. Might have taken me a couple of days more than I planned to but found my way back to your bed right away.” Charlie said and kissed the top of Zari’s head. “God I missed you… There are so many things going on….. I don’t even know where to start.” Zari said with a sigh. “Why don’t we skip to the part that I show you how much I missed you and leave the talking for later?” Charlie said with her seductive voice as her hand was tracing a path south Zari’s side. “How can I say no… when you put it that way?” Zari said as she also wanted to show Charlie how much she had missed her.

When they finally got out of the room they headed to the galley to get some breakfast. “Hey, Charlie! You’re back. How was London? Did you have any leads?” Ray asked, smiling widely to the two women holding hands. “Morning mate. It was a dead end. There wasn’t anything there telling me how to get my powers back, London was good as always though, it was nice to hear some proper accent after been stuck with you lot for so long.” Charlie teased them and let go of Zari’s hand so she could get herself some coffee and breakfast. “I am sorry to hear that.” Ray said honestly as he dropped a spoonful of butter in his coffee.

Zari placed her coffee and donuts in front of her and dived in as she had to get her energy level back up. Mick joined them a couple of minutes later and sat down with them after he got his morning beer. They started talking about their favorite places in London and what period would be better to be there in when Sara got in the room and everyone got quite as they watched their Captain getting her coffee.

A moment Later a portal opened and Ava was there. Charlie couldn’t miss the change in the atmosphere. It felt like the balance of things was so fragile at that point that even blinking was forbidden. “Captain Lance. On whose authority did your team deal with the level 3 last night?” Ava shouted. The team looked confused and Ray started to speak “We didn’t….” But Sara cut him out. “The team didn’t deal with the level 3. I did.” “You mean to tell me that you took out 6 ninjas from 1676 China that were displaced to 531 B.C Ancient Greece completely on your own?” Ava asked in disbelief. “Yes Director Sharpe. I couldn’t sleep… not since you…. Anyway … I couldn’t sleep so when I saw the level 3 I thought that maybe some work would wear me off enough to get me to get a nap or something.” Sara replied crossing her hands on her chest and looking at the floor as she couldn’t bear to look at Ava or any of her team members.

“You do realize that this stand of yours could had you killed right?” Ava shot back with frustration and anger but she also felt something else, something her brain didn’t want to acknowledge as worry. “Like you care… and don’t worry director Sharpe…. I am not so easy to kill.” Sara said and with that she trailed off as her eyes were ready to overflow with tears threatening to fall down her cheeks and she didn’t want Ava to see her cry.

Ava just shook her head in frustration and opened a portal back to her office. “What the hell was that? Did they broke up? Come on, spit it out. Did Sara cheat on her? And please Mick quit farting… this smell man… makes me want to puke.” Charlie asked all confused and eager to learn what was going on. “That wasn’t me.” Mick said casually, not really looking offended as it would be typical of him to just fart anywhere, anytime. “No nothing like that. Sara is so madly in love with Ava that I too only now can see the depth of it. It’s just…. Ava had an accident. She must have gotten a blow on the head of some short cause an agent found her unconscious and when we got her back on the ship so Gideon could wake her up she …. She appears to have some short of amnesia.... There is nothing we can do to help. Sara is …. She is devastated to say the least. Ava has forgotten all about their relationship. She somehow got back to her mind state when she first met the Legends. She thinks that we are time criminals. No matter how much we tried to reassure her.” Zari started explaining. “Gary also tried to help her. At first she thought there was an anachronism. Gary reassured her it is not. She read all the files from our missions. Everyone confirmed that she and Sara are a couple but …  she still doesn’t remember. She doesn’t really communicate with us. Doesn’t authorize missions for us. She even had Nate fired.” Ray continued explaining. “Wait ,wait wait…. What Ava was doing on that mission again?” Charlie asked with a frown in her face as if she was having a revelation. “I think they got seven magical creatures that were mining something in the woods in 1812 somewhere in Germany.” Zari replied.

“You morons…. Why the hell did you wake her up?” Charlie said desperately, as if it was that obvious. “What do you mean, what else were we supposed to do?” Ray asked feeling offended as he had four Ph.D’s and he didn’t see any reason not to wake Ava up. “Oh bollocks.  She doesn’t have amnesia you guys! Here’s what happened…. And here is what needs to be done…” Charlie started talking as she had put two and two together and it was time now to figure out a plan to get things back the way they were supposed to be.

 

……………………………………………………………………………….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THINK I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN ONLY TAKE ON MISSIONS AUTHORIZED BY THE BUREAU AND I CERTAINLY HAVE NOT AUTHORIZED THIS ONE.” Ava yelled once she got out of her portal opened next to Sara’s hiding point. “What the hell are you talking about? We got the authorization from Gary’s courier once the anachronism poped up, or maybe you forgot that too…. Just like the last three years of our lives.” Sara snapped but tried to keep her voice low not to draw attention and expose her hiding spot. Her heart was about to burst. Every time Ava was next to her all she wanted to do is wrap her in her arms and kiss her. Keep kissing her until she remembers. She wanted to remind her how loved she was. How much she meant to her but everyone was telling her not to. She didn’t want to push Ava away or make her build her walls up even more. She was afraid that if she did that then she would lose her completely.

“No miss Lance. We didn’t give authorization for this mission cause this mission does not exist. It must have been a glitch in the system or something cause it disappeared once the Waverider plot it’s course. So I am here to tell you there is no need to waste your time and resources here. Get back to the temporal zone and stay there until we clear out a mission for you.” Ava said and she turned to open a portal but …. It wasn’t working….

Sara almost felt like laughing. “Is something wrong Director Sharpe?” Sara asked with a smirk. Ava let out a frustrated sigh. “It appears that my courier isn’t working miss Lance.” Ava admitted and defeat was obvious in her voice as she now had to ask for Sara’s help and even worse… she had to spend more time than necessary in her company. “I mean…. If you need… we could give you a ride….” Sara said, her smirk becoming wider and something warm bloomed inside her cause maybe spending some time with Ava, no matter how brief that was, it might help her remember. “Yeah ok Miss Lance. Lead the way.”  Ava said, looking anywhere but Sara’s direction.

Sara put her index finger to her ear in order to turn on the coms to contact the team. “Hey guys. The mission must have been a glitch in the system. Can you please come down and pick me and Ava up?” Sara said and she waited a second. “Hello? You guys?” Sara said again after a moment when she got no reply. Her smirk left her lips as she started getting nervous.  “Something must be blocking our signal. Maybe the mission isn’t a glitch after all. Could be something magical.” Ava said worry rising in her. “I think we need to find shelter. We have no back up and judging by the clouds on that sky, I think it’s going to be pouring down in a few minutes and I really don’t want to be out in the open for that.” Sara said. “It is standard bureau protocol for an Agent not to move away from the last portaled point so that a rescue team could come and make the extraction.” Ava stated as she crossed her hands behind her back speaking in her formal bureau voice.

Sara’s heart sinked when she heard those words. Ava, her Ava would have followed her anywhere but instead, the woman in front of her would prefer to sit there in the middle of the woods waiting for some maybe rescue if that meant not to have to spent time with her. “Suit yourself Director. I need to find someplace where I won’t die from hypothermia until I can find out what the hell is going on.” Sara said, not wanting to show her true emotions and she turned to walk down the path that was shown on the forest ground.

She had taken about ten steps when Ava spoke. “Wait! Given the fact that the weather really isn’t helping for an outdoor waiting I think I might have to join you in finding shelter until we can find a way to get some help.” Ava said and she moved to follow Sara. “Just don’t get any ideas in your head Miss Lance.” She continued when she saw Sara’s expression as she failed to contain and conceal her excitement. “I’m just happy I won’t be walking alone in the rain Sharpe.” Sara tried to make some damage control but her loving smile was giving her away as she couldn’t stop thinking that maybe Ava’s change of heart was because she was starting to remember.

They were walking for about 45 minutes when the rain started. It wasn’t just a rain though… it was pouring down, water drops so thick that you could barely see. Ava was getting more and more angry about the situation. Thankfully after 5 more minutes they stumbled upon a cabin that Sara easily let them in.

“Can things get any worse?” Ava said with frustration once they got in the cabin. “Take a deep breath Ave’s, we are going to figure things out.” Sara said, forgetting where they were standing for a second and put her arm on Ava’s shoulder reassuringly, wanting nothing more than take the opportunity and turn her around, hold her tight and kiss her hard. Ava shot away from her place as soon as Sara’s hand touched her. “What is this? Is it one of your stands to get me to “remember” you or something? Is this whole thing made up?” Ava turned and yelled to Sara who was frozen in place. “How dare you? I didn’t invite you here. I didn’t even know you were going to come here. We got your fucking bureau authorization as soon as the mission popped up. I tried to stay away from you and give you as much time and space as you need. I haven’t been to our house for as long as you are like this. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO AVA? DO YOU THINK THAT I LIKE IT BEING HERE, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS, IN THE POURING RAIN AND WITH SOLE COMPANION THE LOVE OF MY LIFE WHO CAN’T ACTUALLY LOOK ME IN THE EYES ANYMORE?” Sara shot back unable to hold back anymore. “I know it is a sour subject for you Miss Lance but you have to admit that all this seems suspicious. You all have being going on for all this time about how much in love you and I are supposed to be and …. I… I just don’t remember any of it and now here we are  in the middle of nowhere just you and me… It seems to me that all of this is planned.” Ava said as the anger was still there. “No one asked you to fucking come here.” Sara took a step closer so she could look her in her eyes. “And I dare you to look at me when you say that.” She continued as she rose Ava’s face with her index finger so she would look her in the eyes. “Say what?” Ava asked as she got off guard.

As soon as she locked eye contact whit Sara’s eyes she had lost the game. The captain’s beautiful, ocean blue eyes were all she could dream about. She had to admit that all of her dreams were about Sara. She couldn’t tell if they were memories or if the fact that everyone was talking about them being in love was generating these images in her mind but she couldn’t say that she didn’t like them. Maybe it was all those damn photos of them that were literally EVERYWHERE but then again… if she was really in love with this amazing woman…. She couldn’t blame herself for having her face everywhere cause no matter how infuriating Sara was, she was undeniably an extraordinary woman.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don’t remember me. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you feel nothing about me. Just look at me and tell me you don’t want me to touch you or talk to you. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t want to see me again and I will quit. I will quit being the captain of the Legends and I’ll go back to Star City in the present and you’ll never see me again.” Sara said tears running down her face as she was in Ava’s personal space, her hand on Ava’s chest holding her gaze.

Ava felt as if the skin that Sara was touching was set on fire. Tears were running down her face as well. What was happening to her? She couldn’t lie but she didn’t know what was going on. “I… I can’t” Ava said and she tried to move away from Sara’s touch, not able to hold her gaze any longer, feeling as if she was looking at the sun and it was so bright she had to look away but Sara didn’t give in. She got a hold of Ava’s wrists and held her in place. “You can’t what Ava?” She asked with a gentle loving voice. “I can’t say that Sara…. I don’t remember what you say we had but ….” Ava started to say but she tried once again to escape Sara’s hold feeling as if her skin was burning where she was touching her.

“You feel it…. You might not remember it but you feel it. I can see that you can feel it. Ava baby look at me.” Sara said and she stepped into Ava’s personal space, one of her hands leaving the hold of her wrist to cup her cheek wiping away the tears that were falling from Ava’s eyes. Ava used all her will power to look back to Sara. “There it is baby…. I can see it it’s in there. You feel it Ave’s. It’s there I see it. Stop fighting it baby, come back to me.” Sara said as her other hand went on Ava’s waist, the first one still on her cheek, holding Ava’s gaze, afraid that if she loses it she will lose her chance on this. “Don’t you ever stop talking Miss Lance?” Ava said, her voice turned from her official one to the voice Sara had grown used to, to Ava’s ‘I am your girlfriend’ voice and not the ‘I am the Director of the time bureau’ one. Sara froze for a moment and then the biggest smile rose on her face. “Make me.” She simply said as her eyes dropped to Ava’s lips and she did.

Ava ignored all the voices in her head telling her not to give in, to all the voices telling her that this woman in front of her was nothing more than a common criminal. Instead she listened to her heart that felt as if it was a broken piece becoming whole every time Sara was touching her or was even simply in the room.

It felt like an atomic bomb expoding inside of them. She leaned in and touched Sara’s lips with her own. It was so strange. Familiar but also so unknown. It was a first but also cozy. It was slow at first but soon turned into something heated and passionate, something primal rising inside them both. Their hands started moving soon.

First thing Sara did was to make this ridiculous bun undone so Ava’s hair could be free from their restrains again. Ava’s hands moved to the small of Sara’s back pulling her closer, needing to feel her entirety pressed against her own body, feeling as if she needed to explore this uncharted territory but also needing to revisit this missed destination.

Sara moved them towards the bed that there was in the corner of the tiny cabin, Ava’s hands already touching Sara’s skin underneath her shirt. They discarded their jackets on the way, Sara making quick work on Ava’s shirt while Ava already had her hands on the hem of Sara’s shirt.

The bed hit Ava’s knees and she fell backwards, pulling Sara down with her. They both laughed and Ava rose her hand to tack a strand of hair behind Sara’s ear before pulling her neck down to kiss her again. Sara pulled away an inch so she could look into Ava’s eyes. “Are you sure about this?” She asked not really sure she wanted to hear the answer. “Stop talking babe.” Was all Ava said having a loving smile on her face and she pulled Sara down again to keep kissing her.

They made love for hours until they couldn’t take anymore and let exhaustion take over them.

………………………………………

Ava woke up with Sara in her arms and she smiled widely. She cuddled closed to Sara’s back, burring her nose in Sara’s hair inhaling the soothing scent of her girlfriend. She took in her surroundings and she frowned as she couldn’t recognize the place. Maybe Sara could explain she thought and decided not to worry about that just yet as she placed a soft kiss on Sara’s bare shoulder.

The captain shifted as she came into consciousness and turned into Ava’s hands. For a moment she was afraid to speak but when she finally got her courage up to say something the door of the cabin opened and Charlie and Zari got in. Ava hurried to pull the cover higher to cover Sara and herself, placing her hand protectively over Sara.

“Oy there lovebirds. Did it work?” Charlie asked. “Did what work Charlie? What are you talking about?” Ava asked and she shot a confusing look at Sara only to see that she was as surprised as Ava was.

“Well you guys can’t work without me for a day now can you?” Charlie said cocking a bit as she pulled Zari closer to her side. “What the shape shifter that can no longer shapeshift wants to say is that Ava didn’t have amnesia Sara.” Zari said and as she saw that this didn’t really explain anything for both women she continued.

“Ava’s mission was to get the seven mining magical creatures from 1812 Germany right? Does that ring any bells?” Zari asked. “No Z it doesn’t” Sara replied motioning her to continue talking. “I’ll give you a hint. The Grimm brothers.” Zari said with excitement but both women kept looking at her as if she was crazy. “Damn it .. Snow white…. These were not just seven random creatures. These were the seven dwarfs like the fairy tale, although they were working for the evil witch. Ava was not unconscious when the agent found her. She was under a spell. She was supposed to wake up from her true loves kiss but since that didn’t happen and she was woken up with science that meant that the spell erased her true love from her memory,  that is why she got back to the time she hated the legends. Charlie was able to detect that when she got back to the ship cause apparently dark magic stinks?!” Zari said and moved her arm around Charlie’s waist.

“The plan was to get you two alone, hoping that you do what you usually end up doing …. We had to get you together so you could go for it. It had to be spontaneous and since Ava wouldn’t come talk to you and you wouldn’t push it … that was our only choice… we had to trick you into kissing each other so you could lift the spell and have Mrs Captain back with us cause seriously… If that was how Ava used to be… I am happy I didn’t get to know her” Charlie said and they all started laughing.

“Did it work?” Sara asked hopefully looking at Ava’s eyes. “I think it did indeed my love. I mean I have no clue how we got here…. The last thing  I remember is trying to open a portal back home and then your lips… There is a fog in my head but I am next to you so that is all that matters to me.” Ava said leaning in to peck Sara’s lips again, pulling her closer to her.

“Alright lovebirds…. Mission accomplished. Let’s get out of here.” Zari said pulling Charlie’s hand towards the cabin’s door. “Was it you that blocked the signal from my time courier?” Ava asked Zari who was almost at the door. “Duh… I couldn’t have you just leaving the mission.” Zari replied. “Is it working now?” Sara asked now with a smirk on her face as she knew exactly why Ava was asking. “Yeah, of course.” Zari replied again feeling confused.

“Go on guys… We’ll catch you up later…. I have some things to discuss with Director Sharpe.” Sara said, not looking at them anymore as she pulled the cover above Ava’s and her head pulling her in for a deep kiss.

“Gross!” Zari said as she walked out the door pulling Charlie with her. “As if you don’t want me to do exactly that to you when we get back to that ship.” Charlie whispered to her ear teasingly and Zari froze on the spot. “Who said we have to wait until we get back to the ship?” Zari replied and that made Charlie to freeze too. “Here?” She asked Zari surprised. “There’s no time like the present… besides …. Why not do something different?” Zari replied and Charlie didn’t waste any more time.

When they got back to the ship Nate whistled at them once he took a look at their ruined clothes that were covered in mud and Charlie flipped him which caused him to laugh and they kept going towards Zari’s bedroom.

………………………………………………….

After a couple rounds they were settled on the bed wrapped up in each other’s embrace. Sara’s head was on her usual place, on Ava’s chest but she moved a bit so she could look into Ava’s face. “So I am your one true love then?” Sara asked and there was some teasing in her question but deep down she needed the reassurance after all that she had been through the last couple of days. “You are the only one my love. You are my one and only and the truest thing that there is in my life. I never had a chance Lance… You had me the first time I looked into your eyes, these beautiful, big, blue eyes of yours. That was all it took for me to fall madly in love with you.” Ava said and she kissed Sara’s forehead as Sara pulled her closer. She needed to hear things like that from Ava.

“It felt like my heart was ripped out of my body when you didn’t recognize me as your girlfriend. It hurt so bad when you talked to me like you used to when you hated me. It was unbearable.” Sara said and she buried her head deeper into Ava’s chest and Ava felt Sara’s tears fall onto her skin and felt so guilty for that. “I am sorry baby…. You fixed me now though… I am here and I will try not to get under any more spells any time soon ok? I love you so much baby. Oh Sara… if only you knew how much I love you…..” Ava said and she felt Sara’s smirk… “Why don’t you show me then Director Sharpe?” Sara asked suggestively, her eyes full of heat. “Again?! I think I already showed you more than enough….” Ava replied with a loving smile. “I think I need some more convincing….” Sara said and Ava complied because Ava wanted to give everything to Sara. She wanted to give her the moon and stars and anything her heart desired.

They got back to the ship a few hours later and after a week everything was back to normal as they fell back to their routine. Sara never spent another night away from Ava and Ava couldn’t be happier about it and although the heartache and the despair she felt Sara somehow felt like all this was worth it as it proved that their love was one in a million and it was a real life fairytale and it was hers to keep. Ava was her one true love and she couldn’t be happier.  


End file.
